


Serial Competition

by Winchestersister1313



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Murder, PWP, Smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersister1313/pseuds/Winchestersister1313
Summary: Every year Dean wins, and every year, he rubs it in Cas' face that he is better at hiding body parts, well this year, Cas is determined to win.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Serial Competition

They meet through a chat room about murder and serial killers. They loved watching and talking about them. It was one of their favorite pastimes. They never imagined that they would fall in love. 

Naturally, a competitive person, there was no way his perfect husband was going to bet him. Dean won every year, always outdoing Cas, finding the best hiding spots in the forest where no one would think to look, where no one walked or took their dog. It was so freaking annoying how he won every year, but this year, this year was Cas’ year. He was going to beat Dean.

“Ya know, I love my husband, but sometimes he gets on my nerves. Do you know what I mean?” Cas asked the man he had strapped to the wood table. 

Another child molester. His daughter and the court let him go because she was too scared to tell them what happened. That was the benefit of being a court reporter, Cas could find the perfect people for them to kill, and in truth, it was no skin off the policeman’s back. They were happy, but they still had a job to do, and they were doing it half-heartedly, but they were always looking for the “Holiday Killers” as they were named.

They started their killings on Halloween, traveling out of town to do so didn't want the cops to figure out it was so close to home, you know. And they didn't stop until New Years Day, alternating on who was doing the killing, keeping the trail cold and uncertain.

“Nothing? You have nothing to say?” Cas asked, smiling down at the man while holding a scalpel in his hand. 

The man tried to yell through the gag in his mouth, but it came out muffled. The man pulled at his restraints. Cas tsked at him, making sure the constraints were tight, so the guy wasn't going anywhere. 

“I cannot let him win this year, he’s so smug about it,” Cas said, walking around the table, slicing along the man’s wrists. As much as Cas enjoyed what he does, he doesn't like to make it messy. A little torture, painful yes, dirty not so much.

Cas had placed buckets around the table to collect the blood that Cas would dump in the river later. The police could never figure out how the victims were drained and where the blood would go. Cas had all that figured out, once all the blood was drained Cas set to dismembering, still talking to his victim. While doing so, he found it to be quite calming in his cabin in the middle of nowhere. The only other person who knew where it was was Dean. 

“Hey babe,” Dean said, walking into the cabin. 

“What are you doing here?” Cas asked. Annoyed, his husband was there so early, he wasn't supposed to be there yet! He was spoiling everything. 

“They found another one of yours,” Dean said with a bit of a smirk, he was happy it wasn't one of his. He was, after all, better at hiding the parts if those previous years of winning had proven anything.

“Doesn't matter that's only two,” Cas said with a shrug swinging the clever, coming down with a clean-cut into the flesh.

Dean smiled, sauntering over to this husband and winked, causing Cas to melt a bit. He did love Dean, but he wanted to win, and no distractions were going to stop that. Cas had a plan, and that plan involved the pigs he had just acquired. 

Dean circled behind him as Cas brought the clever down on the other wrist, removing the hand from the body and setting it to the side so he could remove the fingers and fingerprints. Dean kissed the side of Cas neck, he hummed at the affection, but this was not the time, and he stated so not wanting to contaminate the body, Dean backed away and told him to hurry. 

These things could not be rushed, and Dean knew that. Cas sighed and returned to work each part, carefully removing and then cutting them into smaller pieces, keeping the cuts clean. An hour later, Cas was finally done storing them in the fridge until the morning when he would feed them to the pigs. 

Cas made his way into the main house. The cabin was extensive with a barn where Cas took his victims to kill and dismember. Dean was waiting in the kitchen a beer in hand. He grabbed another one from the fridge and handed it to Cas. Dean leaned in, capturing Cas’ mouth with his own. Cas sighed into the kiss. He missed Dean. They were both off doing their own thing, and it was nice to be with him, Cas pulled away, pressing his forehead to Dean's and smiled. 

“Miss me?” Dean asked.

“I don't know yet,” Cas replied with a smile. Taking Dean by the hand and leading him into the living room. 

Flopping down on the couch, Dean grabbed the remote to flick on the TV, searching for the news station. 

**_“The police have found six body parts so far. They are unable to match them to any missing persons. The lastest was found just outside of Sioux Falls_** **.** **_A man on a hunting trip stumbled across it when his dog dug up the leg,”_ **

“Son of a bitch!” Dean said, tossing the remote onto the coffee table and rubbed his face. There was no danger in being caught. It was that he couldn’t let Cas win. 

“Um, that's four for you and two for me,” Cas said smugly. 

Dean looked at Cas; this was not going to happen. Besides, the count doesn't end until the day after New Years, so Dean still had time to figure out how to hide his better.

Cas flicked the TV off and yawned. Dean made sure all the doors and windows were locked, didn't want any weirdos breaking in, and followed Cas to bed. 

  
  


********************************

The next morning as Dean slept, Cas gathered up all the parts from the fridge and headed to the pigs. They lived in a sty, but Cas had purchased a little heated house for them to stay in during the cold months, the last thing he needed was for his pigs to get sick. They were grunting happily when they heard Cas walk up, gathering in front of the fence waiting to see what was going to be tossed into the trough today. They did not disappoint, flesh and bones gone in a matter of minutes. 

“What good little piggies you are all going to help me win,” Cas said, smiling down at the pigs. 

Dean was up in the kitchen, making coffee when Cas walked in he turned and smiled. 

“You know that's cheating?” Dean asked, pulling the mugs out of the cabinet. 

“Is not, we never said we couldn't use animals,” Cas said, taking a seat at the table. 

“Well, next time don't kill one from here on out, we need to be careful,” Dean said, watching the coffee pot fill up. 

Cas sighed, Dean was right. They didn't kill in town since it was too risky, but this guy was disgusting, and there was no way Cas was going to let him off that easy, to go about hurting children? It wasn't right! 

  
  


“The only one, promise,” Cas said, smiling as Dean handed him a cup of coffee. 

“I don't know what I would do if I lost you,” Dean said, standing next to him, placing a hand on Cas face.

Cas nuzzled into his palm, placing a kiss before promising to be more careful.

  
  


***************************************************

Cas paced the cabin waiting for Dean to get home. It was always nerve-racking when Dean went out. Cas always thought of the worst things when Dean was out, what if the police catches him? What if the victim gets loose and hurt him? And then there were the normal things too like getting into a car accident and those kinds of scenarios. 

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the headlights shine through the windows. He was at the front door before Dean was walking up the steps. Dean smiled, giving Cas a kiss when they finally met. 

“Only a few more days,” Dean said, smiling, walking into the house. 

“I know, I think if I win, I will have you… Hm, Clean the house in the nude, maybe with just a cock ring on,” Cas mused, looking around the house. 

Dean smiled as he sat down at the kitchen table, Cas sliding plate in front of him. 

“If you wanna play like that, I think when I win, you will have to wash my baby in nothing but the heels you know I like,” Dean said with a smile. 

Cas winked, that seemed fair, but Cas was convinced that he was going to win this time. They finished up with dinner, Dean washing the dishes while Cas turned on the news. Two more of Dean's were found. The total so far is six of Deans' and two of Cas’. Dean sighed as he sat down next Cas. There was always next year. 

“You are going to look beautiful cleaning,” Cas whispered into Dean's ear, leaning over the couch. 

“It's because you cheated,” Dean replied, leaning his head back. 

“Not cheating, just smart thinking,” Cas replied, placing a kiss on the side of Dean's neck. 

Dean leaned his head to the side to get a better look at Cas. He was beautiful. 

New Year’s day signaled the end of the killing spree much to Cas and Dean's displeasure, but if they kept it up, there was more of a chance of getting caught. 

****************************************

They flipped on the news the next morning while drinking coffee. No more parts had been found, which meant Cas had won, and Dean would need to clean the house in the nude. Dean sighed and looked at Cas. Dean said he would get to it once he had a shower. 

  
  


Dean came back down in nothing but a cock ring, Cas smiled and winked at him, today was going to be so much fun. He did enjoy seeing Dean in all his perfectly tan glory. Dean started in the kitchen, Cas had him do this one before as a punishment. Dean loved being bossed around by Cas. It turned him on. 

“Oh Dean, you're so perfect,” Cas purred, walking into the kitchen to put his coffee cup in the sink. 

“The only reason you won is that you had the pigs eat yours,” Dean grumbled, turning on the water. 

“Don't be a sore loser, you get a reward if you are good,” Cas said, standing behind him, placing a kiss on his neck, giving his ass a hard slap before walking away. 

Cas grabbed a book and settled on the couch, looking over at Dean as he leaned over to wipe down the counter, he should have added a plug Cas thought to himself and shrugged off, maybe next time. As Dean made his way through the kitchen, Cas was becoming more and more distracted. He swore Dean was doing it on purpose by leaning over in just a way that it would catch Cas’ attention. 

“What are you doing?” Cas said finally, putting his book down, looking over at Dean.

“Cleaning, “ Dean replied, trying play confused. He knew what he was doing, driving Cas nuts, but he wasn't going to admit it. 

Cas squinted his eyes and tilted his head while looking at Dean, who looked at the floor. He just loved and hated when Cas looked at him like that. Cas stood and marched over to Dean, backing him up against the counter and getting in his face, he was so close, watching Dean's heartbeat in the artery in his neck pick-up.

He pressed a kiss to the pulse point before flipping Dean around. Dean smiled when Cas instructed him to place his hands on the counter and spread his legs. 

“You are doing this on purpose, you are not a good boy, Dean,” Cas said, smacking Dean hard on the right cheek. 

Dean yelped followed by a moan as Cas rubbed the spot he smacked alternating cheeks until he was satisfied with the shade of red Dean's ass was. 

“I was going to wait, but you always look so pretty with a red ass,” Cas said, pulling open a drawer they keep lube in. 

Popping the top and slicking up two fingers, sliding them into Dean's waiting hole, letting out a moan, Cas smiled. 

“That’s my good boy,” Cas cooed, continuing to open Dean up. 

Once Cas was pleased with how to open Dean was, he freed himself from the confines of his pants and slid in. They both moaned at the same time. 

“Oh, fuck,” Dean moaned out. 

Cas held still pulling Dean by the hair, so his back was to Cas' chest, short hard thrusts, it how Cas start just the way Dean liked. Hard and rough, Cas was more than happy to oblige. 

Push Dean, so his chest was pressed against the counter, holding on to Dean’s hips, pulling almost out and slamming back in making sure to hit all the right spots making Dean moan and cry out repeating Cas name over and over until he was begging to cum. 

Cas was still deciding on if Dean deserved it or not chasing his release, Cas slipped the cock ring of causing Dean to cum at once, almost clasping from the pleasure soring through him Cas kept a tight grip thrusting deep one more time, holding on to Dean's hips. 

Cas pulled out and held Dean close, leading him to the couch they could clean up the mess later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading Comment Questions, and kudos are welcome.


End file.
